thedeadgamesfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Not As Free As They Thought - Part 2
LET'S GO BACK WHERE WE ENDED UP LAST TIME... A weird girl named Sabrina appeared for the first time, she warned our teens that some of them will pay for what they have done. '' ''After the plane crashed, Sabrina was actually right and our two lucky winners were Theodore and Hiru. Rachel and Oliver survived while Roxane, Lucy, Dahson and Marcus got lost. '' ''You may are wondering where they are now? Well your answer is right here: Lucy woke up and ran to Dashon "What happened?" asked an afraid Lucy. "The plane crashed down" replied briefly Dashon. Lucy turned around to look for the plane and the others, but she didn't saw anything except the huge trees from this forest where Dashon and her was. "Where are the others?" "I don't know Lucy, after we had this accident Marcus, Roxane and I woke up here" "Rachel?! Don't tell me she is dead!" Dashon came closer to the little girl and hugged her " I really have no idea but i'm sure they are all good trust me" he smiled at her. "I hope so." she smiled back at him "Wait.. you said Roxane and Marcus where here as well, where are they now?" "Marcus and I went to find some water, Roxane was looking at you, when we came back you where under a blanket and Roxane wasn't here anymore. So Marcus said he will go find her" Let's see what's up with Marcus and Roxane. ''" Lucy?!" ''Roxane yelled, searching for Lucy. Roxane was lost, " Why am I the one always getting lost?! " She said, upset. She then stumbled upon a house, a house she vaguely remembered. " This place.." She mumbled, pulling a flashlight out of her bag. She went inside the house to examine it, and stumbled upon a picture, a picture with her, her mother, and father. " Is..this me? " She questioned. She started to remember slowly but was interrupted when the growling noise suddenly crackled into her ear. Roxane didn't want to catch around to see what was inside the house, so she ran outside, only to be surrounded by zombies. Meanwhile, Dashon decided to build a campfire for Lucy. " I'll be back, Lu, I'm going to get some wood. " " I wanna come with you! I don't want to be left alone! " She said, frowning. Dashon stopped and stared at Lucy. She started to remind him of his own little sister, who sadly died the day of the zombie attack. He then smiled, motioning Lucy to follow him. Meanwhile.. Roxane was running, three zombies were after her. For the very first time she was afraid of diying, she thought "After all I that I have endured, I'm not going to gave up now!" She was stopped by Sabrina, who appeared out of no where. " Ahhh! " Roxane screamed, and from a distance a dark figure was watching her. " WHO ARE YOU?! WHY DO YOU WANT US!? " Roxane yelled. Sabrina glared at her, " You disturbed me from my sleep, therefore you shall pay. The foolish ones are already dead.. " Sabrina said. Roxane than realized, " No.. You killed Theodore and Hiru! Why?! " She kept asking. " You dare interrupt me while I'm speaking?! " Sabrina's voice went demonic. " You shall pay.. Secretive Girl... You're next... " Sabrina disappeared, before Roxane could say or do anything. She turned around to see the zombies slowly creeping up to her, and screamed. she run faster but instantly a hand grabbed her and pulled her out behind a tree. Roxane saw someone she knew, a guy she didn't thought of during a very long time, Bruce, her very first boyfriend. Bruce used to be a tall and musculated guy with a beautiful skin color, and dark brown eyes, but now his skin looked dark and rotten, one of his eyes was now light blue, he had a bite on his neck he looked like a zombie. "Please do not kill me, Bruce it's me Roxane, I'm sure far behind you remind of me" she said really scared. Bruce came closer, he put his hand over her cheek, his mouth was now wide open, it was the end for Roxane. Before she heard "No need to be afraid I'm not going to kill you" Bruce wasn't a zombie, he was but not at all is tranformation wasn't completed he still had a human part. "But..but you are a zombie, how.. i'm chocked" said Roxane, she couldn't found any words. "I am starting to turn into one, but i'm fighting against myself, I don't wanna turn into one of those monsters, but sadly soon I'll be one of them" "Thanks for saving me, but what if they found us?" she asked quietly "Nothing will happen to me I already smell like them they won't bite me but you yes." "Super. I think we should not stay here.." she stood up but Bruce took her down again. "No! If you go now they will kill you, do you wanna end up into flesh pieces?" "Not really.." "Here" he pick up some of te blood he had over his chest and put it over Roxane. He then smelled her "You smell like them now, this will may protect you during some hours" he smiled at her "Thank, I'll gladly hug you but you know.." she felt uncomfortable. "That's okay , I undertsand." Bruce looked a bit dissapointed. "Oh and who cares?" she hugged him tightly and kissed him on the cheek "I really would have liked to last saw you like you used to be." "Me too." Out of nowhere a three gun shots could be heard. "What is this?" "I don't know but I think you should go now" said Bruce "Why?" "If I turn into a zombie I don't want you to be the first person I'll have to kill." Marcus came and shot Bruce in the chest. "Take that motherfucker" Roxane ran infront of Bruce and yelled "NO! Stop he isn't what you think! He is not like them, he reminds of me and look I'm all good! " Marcus examined Bruce and Roxane, then smiled. "See no need to be afraid." said Roxane. Marcus shot Bruce in the head. "NO!" she ran to Bruce, he was laying down and that was sure he was now dead. "Why did you done this? He wasn't a danger for us!" she said while criying. Marcus came next to her "Do you really think I was actually going to believe your little story, do you think I am stupid?" "What?" she was puzzled. "That zombie guy bite you and you just didn't wanted to be killed so you pretented to be like ok, but please i'm not that dumb." "NO, really this was true I swear Marcus!" she was frightened the guy was convinced and the gun was ready to shot. "Goodbye honey." he shot her in the head. Roxane fell down, we could see the blood scrolling from her head. she was clearly dead. Catégorie:Season 2 Catégorie:Episodes Catégorie:The Dead Games